


Her Demonio and his Thief

by Revenant_Is_Daddy



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Finger Sucking, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revenant_Is_Daddy/pseuds/Revenant_Is_Daddy
Summary: The first time loba and revenant first had sex was in the changing rooms after a game. Now, after a long and tiring day, loba comes to revenants room, seeing what more he can give her
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Revenant
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Round 2

It was a long day at the games. Back to back to back games everyone had to play, and everyone was exhausted. Not as much as revenant though, who managed to win all 3 of those games, while also being the kill leader in all 3 games. So there was nothing better for him to do then to go back to his room, drink some beer and relax. However, as some time passed, and revenant continued to get drunk, there was a knock at the door...and out pops loba.

"The hell do you want skinsuit? Can't you see that I'm busy?"

"Busy getting yourself drunk i see yes. Can I come in?"

Revenant furiously growls, trying to shut the door, but lobas heel stops him from shutting it properly.

"Fine, fucking fine, come on in, make yourself at hope"

Loba bites her lip, as she quickly wanders into his room, admiring it.

Revenant, who at this point is still confused why she is still even here, "so what the hell do you want"

She motions him to sit down next to her. "You remember after that game in the changing rooms when you showed me your full power" as her fingers begin to wander up his thigh to his crotch "well how about we do that again?"

Revenant, almost stunned by what she said, "you wanna..fuck again? Thought you would've hated it"

She leans in close to his ear "it's all I've been thinking about these past few days my dear murderbot. Now are you just going to sit there, or are you going to show me what your cock can do"

He immediately springs off the bed, undoing his loincloth to uncover his hung simulacrum cock, that smacks loba in the face

"Huh, it's bigger then what I remember" as she swirls her tongue around his tip, making him let out a soft but low moan. 

"You like that my dear sim? Well how about I turn it up a little bit?" as she slowly gets deeper and deeper, taking in more of his cock in her mouth, managing to eventually fit it all in without gagging, surprising revenant, who places both of his hands on lobas head and starts to manually force her on and off of his cock, making her his little bitch

"You like this loba?" who is unable to respond since she is taking his full cock in her mouth, until she feels a warm liquid fill her mouth as revenant let's out a loud moan, only turning her on more. As he pulls his cock out of her mouth, she looks him directly in his eyes and shallows every last drop in front of him, even licking off some of it off his cock

Revenant, thinking they are finished, starts to put his loincloth back on, until loba starts grinding her fat ass against his cock. "Please sir, make me your anal slut like you did last time"

Revenant, who is always eager for more, smirks at loba, before picking her up and tongue kissing her while also using one of his hands to finger her as they walk towards the shower. "Let's do it somewhere where you can moan all you want for me"

He turns on the tap, the water immediately running warm like his cock, as loba prepares herself for round 2. But instead, revenant moves his head towards her pussy. "Let me get a taste of your wet cunt loba, I can see it's dripping for me". Before she even has time to respond, revenant is already down on his knees, pinning loba to the wall as he starts to eat her out, making sure that he gets a taste of her. It tasted just as good as he always imagined. 

She climaxes again, this time making it go all over his face, and knows that that might piss him off. But instead he uses his fingers to wipe it off and kicks his fingers clean. "I've always wanted to taste your cunt, and now I can say I'm not disappointed" he raises himself back up, leaving over her as she is shaking her ass for him. 

He playfully bites at her neck, before growling in her ear "you're my bitch now" as he pushes his fat cock into her tiny asshole, using his other free hand to play with her clit and pussy. Loba can't control her noises now, as she moans louder each time he thrusts in and out of her, until he uses his hand to slip a few fingers into her mouth to muffle the moans as he continues to fuck her senselessly. 

They both climax multiple times, with each one of them not wanting to stop as they are enjoying it far too much, until eventually lobas legs begin to shake from him fucking her too hard, so he pulls out, not without thrusting as hard as he possibly can, which she tries to let out a loud moan before he moves his head over her shoulders and tongue kisses her again to soften her moans. "Now clean my cock dry loba"

She carefully drops to her knees, and begins to suck off all the cum that was on his cock, holding it in her mouth before spitting it up on his chest and smirking up at him

"You think this is funny loba?" as he grips her throat with one of his hands

"I-f-find it hilarious"

Angered, he pushes her head back down onto his cock and begins to face fuck her, climaxing again but holding her face on his cock until he sees her swallow it.

"Better now?"

"Of course it is revenant. I love your warm cum slipping down my throat"

She tries to stand back up, but her legs give way after being fucked so hard, so falls back into his arms and smiles. "You really gave it to me good huh" he let's out a soft chuckle "of course I did" as he carries her outside of his room

"And if you're ready, we can go for round 3? Cause in here I have plenty of toys that will be able to assist us" as he winks at her

She leans into his ear "fuck me revenant, and make sure you absolutely wreck me"

"Fine by me then girly, let's go"

*gonna leave it here for now, but if you want a continuation of what they get up to while in the bedroom, leave a comment down below, as well as any suggestions that you might want to see!*


	2. Round 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loba and revenant have just finished fucking in the shower. Now revenant is taking her back to his room where he has a special surprise for her

It's strange to think of really. When we're playing in the games, we're both constantly at each others throats, threatening each other and whisking death upon the other. But here, when we're alone, we can really let our wild side out. And now here we are, in my own apartment, with loba and her fat ass in my arms. And now I'm about to teach her what it's truly like to taste simulacrum cock

Revenant kicks open his door, not thinking twice of if it might be broken, all he wants is a taste of loba. Her cunt was dripping wet at the sight of him, and there was nothing he wanted more then to stick his tongue in there to see how she really tastes. Within the blink of an eye, revenant has her pinned up against the wall, her legs wrapping around his waist as their tongues meet. 

"Guess your pussy then will have to wait" as he continues to tongue kiss loba. Her hot breath on his faceplate was enchanting to him. So much so that he didn't even see loba's hand reach down for his cock, as she started to tease him ever so gently, stroking his tip. 

"No no girly" as he slowly starts to slide loba down the wall. "If you want my cock, you're gonna fucking take it" as he pulls her head down, shoving it down onto his cock. She let's out a small whine, indicating to him that she is ready for him. "Do whatever you want then loba" he teases. So she gets straight to work. She first swirls her tongue around the tip of his cock, before slowly licking his shift up and down, to which revenant moans. "I always know how to tease you revenant"

He smirks as he starts to undo her hair braids, watching them as they slowly fall down her back, exposing to him her true beauty. Now he's had enough teasing, as he wraps her hair into a bun before assisting her down onto his cock, slowly to start before getting faster, and deeper. As he was about to cum, loba tried to move her head away, bit revenant held her head to the base of his cock. "Ah ah ah loba, you're gonna take all this fucking cum and swallow it like the good girl you are"

All she can do is moan, as she feels the warm cum slipping down her throat, as she takes one large gulp, showing off to revenant that it's all gone. "Good girl"

She motions herself off the floor and positions herself on the bed, legs hanging in the air as she uses one of her free hands to show off her dripping wet pussy for revenant to see. "Go on demonio. I've had a taste of you, now you have a taste of me". But before he does that, revenant pulls out some handcuffs, as he ties her arms and legs to the bed

"What are you-". He places a finger over her mouth. "Shhhh girly. Just let daddy do all the work while you squirm and beg for me" she bites her lip at him and nods, as he maneuvers himself down to her exposed pussy, where he let's his tongue do the work, licking between every flap just so he can get every last juice out of her. And all loba can do is moan for him.

As she gets closer and closer to climaxing, revenant moves away, which makes loba let out a whimper. "What's wrong girly? Did daddy upset you?" 

"Please revenant ple-ase let me cum"

"Well since you asked nicely, you can have my cock in there as well" as he shoves his cock in her pussy, as he pumps into her, each motion stronger then the last, as he also moves his head inches from hers. "God revenant i want you so bad" which he smirks at, and moves his head towards her neck, licking it before biting down, leaving multiple hickeys. "Well now you're marked as mine, so don't forget that"

She whimpers and nods, before they both let out a loud moan as they both simultaneously cum. "Well revenant, if we're just about done here-"

"Who said I was done?" As he slowly removes the handcuffs before pinning loba down infront of a mirror. He grabs loba by the throat "now you're gonna watch yourself have no self control as you take my cock". All she can do is obey, as she raises her ass up, teasing him. So revenant gets to work, slamming his cock inside of her ass, one hand still on her throat, the other in her hair pulling it back. Loba is a shaking mess throughout, constantly begging and moaning for revenant to go deeper, to slap her ass, to do anything and everything to her. 

"Oh fuck I'm about to cum again revenant pull out!" But instead he stays there, tilting her head up at the mirror. "Now keep your head there as you watch yourself cum for me" which she nods before cumming over his dick, watching herself as she can't stop herself from panting. Her body is a shaking mess, and revenant was the person who managed to do that. 

Instead of fucking her again, revenant infact tried to comfort loba, picking her up in his arms and hugging her, congratulating her on being the best girl he could ask for, and that's all she ever wanted to hear him say. They go back to passionately kissing, as revenant lays on his back as loba stretches her body out, wrapping her arms around his neck and slipping her tongue back into his mouth. After a couple of minutes of sloppy kissing, she pulls away, smiling as revenant moves up to join her.

"Was that worth the wait girly?"

"You really do know how to satisfy a woman don't you revenant" to which he laughs at and nods. "Well, we do have a game tomorrow, and we're going to be on the same team. I know a perfect spot where we could hide and..fuck while the other teams fight around us" 

Revenant slides a finger along her groin "you wanna fuck in the middle of a game? Heh, I'll make sure it's a game to remember then"

"I might as well go back home and get ready for the game tomorrow then if I'm gonna be fucked by you again" but instead revenant pulls her under the covers. "Or loba, you could stay here with me for the night, and we go to the games together"

She let's out a soft gasp before smiling "I'd like that...my demonio" as she again wraps her arms around his neck. "I'll see you in the morning then. And thank you for wrecking my ass tonight, I loved it"

"It was my pleasure girly. And I'll make sure to leave it gaping wide tomorrow. But for now, sleep in my arms. We have a busy day tomorrow"


	3. Fucking in the games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've done it in the living room, they've done it in bed. Now revenant and loba are spicing it up even while a game is going on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paragraphs that include (*) will be used to help distinguish what the legend is thinking without them saying it out loud

The next morning, the two legends wake up, surprising each other as they were both in the same bed, before loba smiles back at revenant, who issues himself out as quick as he can, smiling so that she can't see. Loba too soon gets out of bed, realising that she is wearing one of his black hoodies, but decides to wear it as they prepare themselves for the games, as she liked the smell of him on it. 

She walks out into the living room, noticing revenant has already prepared his breakfast, with a plate left out for her as well. *i knew the demonio was a cold blooded killer, but can he really be capable of something over then killing?* 

"You know if you leave it to get cold it'll taste like shit. Come on, we've got a game to prepare for, and we both need as much energy as we can". Loba snaps out of her thought, before smiling and joining him at the table, every so often making eye contact with him as he stares out of the window

"So you prepared for the game today revenant?"

"I'm always prepared for everything loba. You know that" to which she smirks and nods, "yeah I guess you are, but even the most prepared people can get distracted sometimes" as she runs her hand up his hoodie. 

"How about we save that for after the games? Especially if we manage to win today" *oh demonio you fool, I'm not waiting for after the games, when I want something, I am bound to get it* "yeah sure revenant, if you're up for it"

He let's her finish her breakfast by going to get changed, even if it means just putting on a fresh loincloth. He steps to the bedroom, and takes his current one off, exposing his half-hard cock, as he reaches out for a fresh piece of clothing. Unbeknownst to him, loba is peaking in through the door, licking her lips at the sight, but making sure to dip back out of sight when he returns back to the kitchen

"Games start in 20 minutes. Might want to go get dressed before we have to leave". She nods at the idea, moving up and walking to the bedroom, shaking her hips from side to side for revenant to see, who smirks to himself.

After about 10 minutes she finally comes out of the bedroom, makeup and corset on, however she is still wearing his black hoodie. "You know you can take that hoodie off right?"

"I know, but I'd rather keep it on for a bit" as she winks towards him. "It's just ever so comfy, and has such a good smell to it"

"Then by all means you can keep it. Anyway we have to get going. The games are about to start" 

She nods, before walking to the door, before pausing and holding her hand out. "Will you?"

"What hold your hand? Why?"

"It..doesn't matter then" as she sinks her head and retracts her hand back inside the hoodie pocket. He sighs, before gently pulling her arm out and placing it in his hand, tightly grasping it. "T-thank you revenant"

"Don't get any ideas from it loba. But if it makes you happy, then that's fine"

They arrive to the games with only a couple of minutes left before they start, shocking the other legends are they're usually the first ones to be here, before they notice they're both holding hands

"Don't think anything of it you guys. Loba asked if she could hold my hand, and I said fine. Nothing more" which makes loba let out a small sigh. Mirage is the first to say something "oh good! Cause I-we thought you were all a couple. But if that isn't the case, just means that I can have a piece of loba after the games are done"

She looks up and scowls at the trickster, before placing a hand on revenants chest. "Actually mirage, revenant is taking me out for dinner tonight, so I'm not free" which shocks the legends, including revenant, who says nothing but let out a small chuckle. Embarrassed, mirage sinks into the crowd of the other legends, as revenant and loba step up to the dropship, deciding on where they want to land. They ultimately end up deciding on the epicenter. Good loot, good place for cover, and a good place for loba to let out her urges onto revenant. 

"Now girly, you're gonna have to let go of my hand. Out here we may be friendly, but down there the spextators love our rivalry. But don't worry, I won't be too harsh on you" she nods, almost cracking out with smile before they jump out of the dropship, landing at the epicenter, splitting up to find good loot. 

Loba sees that she has managed to setup much quicker then revenant, which she smirks at before making a plan. She drops down into the centre building of the epicentre, before calling on her comms that there is a squad on her to revenant. Knowing that he will be here as quick as he can, she falls down to the floor, placing her ass up in the air as he opens the door.

"Right I'm here where- loba?"

"Remember when I said last night how I wanted to do it in the games revenant? Well do it. Do me revenant. Right here on the floor"

"For someone who is as strong as a woman as you are, you do know how to beg don't you?"

*and it's true. I'm never used to begging, I'm used to playing hard to get for the things that I want. But there's something about him. Maybe it's the way his voice is, or how he makes me lose total control of myself. Either way, he is here now. My demonio. And I'm going to take advantage of that*

"Are you just gonna stare at my ass then rev or are you gonna do something with it?"

As he starts to undo his loincloth, she turns around and smirks, pulling him down on top of her, surprising him

"Jesus loba you're-"

But before he could even finish his sentence her lips found his. She couldn't wait any longer, and decided to shoot her shot, kissing him hard before slipping her tongue in his mouth. The kiss definitely caught him off guard, but he soon got a hold of himself, using his hands to roam her body, before placing them on her hips, pushing her slightly into him. 

The theif smiled, before moving revenant beneath her, so she was now on top. "I've always seen you dominate me from the top. Now, let me see what I can do when I'm on top" before he can get a word in, she licks at the wires on his neck, which makes him let out a small moan. "Sensitive there are we? I'll remember that" she smirks as she makes her way down to his loincloth, ripping it off of him, exposing his now hard cock. "There's the diamond!" as she swirled her tongue on the tip of his cock, making him let out a louder moan. He dips his head back bucking his hips towards her, which only made her smile. They had the next ring location, so she knew she had plenty of time. That's until she heard gunshots not far away from their current position, so she knew that she had to hurry up. So she forgot the teasing and went straight for the main course, fitting her lips around his cock, and slowly sliding herself down, taking herself down deeper with each stride. 

Revenant tried to silence his moans, but every time he looked down at her he couldn't help it. Seeing the beautiful woman below him suck him dry was the best thing that he could hope for. He continues moaning for her until he starts to hear footsteps getting louder and louder outside "L-loba. Someone's c-coming, and it won't just be me". She let's out a angered groan, pulling out her staff, blocking the door so noone can get in. She moves back to her previous position, looking up at him saying "I've waited all day for this revenant. I'd rather lose this fucking game then this moment" which startled the robot for a minute, before he nodded and let her continue. She grabbed onto his thighs before hollowing out her cheeks, so that she could take the whole of his cock in her mouth, which shocked, but impressed revenant. She moved one hand off his thigh, and moving his head to face her, as she smirks back at him as he watches her lips meet his pelvis. Now revenant can't help let out his loud moans, even if it meant other squads could hear him. He was having the time of his life. He felt his cock twitch, knowing he was about to cum, so motioned loba to move away, but she just stayed there, winking at him as she drained his balls. She wiped away any cum that she has on her face, swallowing the rest that she caught in her mouth, before standing up, panting. "Did I- did i do good revenant?"

"Heh, you did amazing girly. Now catch your breath, let's take out this squad, and go for round two. After all, we do have the ring". She smiled back at him as she fitted herself back into her corset, dropping her black market to face the other squad, who they easily decimated. "Huh, we make a good team don't we rev?"

"We sure do. Now put up that black market on the door again and I'll reward you for wiping out that squad"

Without even blinking, she struts back into the building, placing up her black market on the door. "There! Now nobody can get in...or out"

He smiles, before practically jumping on loba, making their lips meet, as he holds her inches from the wall so she doesn't bang her head. She lifts her arms up in the air, exposing her neck to him, where he let's out a smirk before marking his territory on her neck. "So I'm yours now am I?"

"I think you know you are now girly"

"Then let me show you what I'm truly made of"

He looks puzzled, but he allows her to show him, as he let's go of her her, placing her back down on the floor. She smirks, before pushing him over and placing her ass on his chest, moving down as she grinds on his leg. "Go on then girly take your-" but she places a finger on his lips. "Shhh. Don't talk, you just enjoy the show" as she again unzips her corset, showing off her exposed breasts to revenant, who eagerly places his lips on her hard nipples, twirling his tongue and sucking on them, making loba let out a small whine. 

His hands roam again, moving past her curves before landing on her ass, giving it a rough squeeze, which only pushes her down on him further. "Someone's eager then aren't they? as she uses her free hands to remove her underwear, guiding his cock slowly into her exposed pussy. She puts it in, as they both let out a small moan, before loba starts to maneuver her hips, placing both hands on his chest as she starts to slowly bounce up and down on his cock. However revenant also liked to tease loba, as he started to thrust himself into her, startling her, before she threw her head down and made contact again with his lips. His arms now wrapped around her waist, as he continued to pump into her pussy, going harder and deeper with every moan that she let out. It didn't take long for them to climax, as their juices met one another, dripping out from her cunt. 

"Sorry I should've pulled out" but instead she kept her lips pressed to his before chuckling next to her ear. "My dear demonio, if I didn't want it, I would've pulled out myself" as she grabs a nearby railing to help pull herself up. He smirks before getting up himself, looking down at her as her pussy was still dripping liquid on the floor. "Oh go on then revenant, just one lick". She need said no more, as he got down on his knees, instead taking multiple licks, making sure that every layer was clean, before popping back up and smiling. "That's a good boy. Now, like I said before this game started, if we win this you're taking me out to dinner, no matter what and where, so let's win this"

He tries to argue back, but she's already ran out the door, her heart set on winning the match.

And eventually they win the match, meaning revenant has something else to plan. But I'll save that for the next chapter 


	4. The dinner date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loba feeling pressured by mirage who tried to get with her said her and revenant were going out for a meal, but just how bad would revenant take this? And would they do anything after the meal?

*you are the apex champion* rang throughout the arena. Loba and revenant managed to win the game after revenant sniped down a clueless mirage, while loba finished off wraith in style. "We did it revenant, we won! Even after what we ended up doing" slowly walking up to him and winking.

"All that matters is that we won the game, now let's pose for the cameras and then we'll be finished here" 

Loba agrees, watching revenant walk towards the cameras, before smirking, walking up behind him and planting a kiss on his cheek, leaving a red lipstick stain.

"What was that for?!"

"For winning the game stupid. Now come on, you're messing up my shot"

He sighs, posing a couple of menacing poses for the camera before walking back into the ship. Loba tries to run after him, but is interrupted by mirage as she's about to reach him

"Are you ok loba? I-I mean because, I didn't expect you to get all..nice to the murder bot. You know, since he hates everyone"

"Well mirage, you'll be happy to know that he doesn't hate me. In fact, he hates you the most"

"He- he does?"

"Mhm, so please leave me alone, I have to go get ready"

"But why choose him over me? We've had chemistry before" as he moves his hands slowly towards her "what can he do that i can't?"

"Satisfy me?"

"Well let me try and prove that to you" as mirage tries to plant a kiss on her lips, before he feels a cold metallic hand on his throat. "The girl said trickster that she isn't interested. So unless you want to see your brothers, you should back off"

"O-oh revenant. I er...was just kidding right loba? We were just...having a good joke, between two-" but revenant interrupts him. "She was right mirage, I hate you the most, so if I was you, I'd start running otherwise you'll feel what pain really is" and he didn't need to say anymore as mirage whimpered away in defeat.

"Thanks babe"

"I'm not your babe loba"

"Revenant, we've slept together, we've fucked, we've held hands. We've done EVERYTHING. And now you're taking me out for dinner" as she runs one hand along his chest. "I know when I want something rev, and when I want something, I take it"

"Fine, I'll pick you up in an hour"

"Great, thank you babe" as she walks off, making sure to swing her hips as much as possible to get him to look. And luckily for her, he can't stop staring, much to her amusement.

An hour passes, and there is a loud knock at the door. As she goes to open it, mirage is stood there. "What the hell do you-" but she couldn't finish her sentence as mirage pounced on her, trying desperately to get her to love him back. "Mirage! Get-off me!" But he instead smirks, trying to kiss her neck, which she stops herself from moaning at. As he tries to remove her dress, revenant turns up, and is again pissed at mirage for interfering, picking him up off of her and slamming him into a wall. "What the fuck did I say about touching her" mirage knows he is screwed and tries to beg loba to save him from revenant, but after what he tried to do to her, she instead said to revenant "do it..babe". Which he smiled at, walking towards a window and chucking him out. Luckily for mirage octane was practicing outside with lifeline, so he was saved.

"My prince charming came to save me huh?"

"Well he forced himself onto you, I saw. So the best thing to do was to chuck him out the window"

"Well thank you for saving me"

"It's fine. You ready to go then?"

She bites her lip, taking his hand. "Actually rev can I show you something?" He groans but reluctantly agrees, hoping that it gets the night over with quicker. She takes his hand, taking him into her apartment, shutting and locking the door. "So you know this meal that you're taking me for? Well I was thinking" as she starts to get lower, placing her hands on his chest "how about we have a takeaway instead?" 

"Fine, I can ring up somewhere and get it ordered here". Which she laughs at as she gets on her knees sticking her tongue out. "Actually, I've already seen what I want" as she licks her lips, undoing his belt to reveal his hung cock. "Well look at that, this takeaway has really fast delivery"

"Loba I-" but before he could finish his sentence she was already moving her tongue against his length, before coming to his tip and swirling her tongue around. She looks up at him and winks and without warning, fits his entire 12 inch simulacrum cock into her mouth, surprising revenant. All he could do was watch. He didn't want to stop her. She was the most beautiful legend in the outlands, though he wouldn't admit it, so he knew that he wouldn't stop her. He moves his hand through her hair, finding where she ties her braids and undoing them, letting her hair fall naturally down her back. With a smile on his face, he grabs her hair and ties it around his fist, before assisting loba in her movement. Her moan was muffled by his cock in her mouth, but he knew that she was enjoying it. So he didn't stop, continually pulling her to his crotch with every motion, until she managed to pull away before he could finish. Before he could get angry with her and tell her to continue, she rose back to her feet, pushing him against the wall and slipping her tongue into his mouth. He was surprised by the action, but not taken aback by it, even when she started to suck on his tongue. She pulls away before laying down on the floor, arms up in the air. "Come on then babe, let's see what you can do"

"He smirks down at the beautiful woman asking for him to satisfy her, as he stood over her before planting himself on her thighs, pulling down on her dress zipper to expose her nakedness. "No bra or panties? You really were expecting all of this" as he latches his mouth onto her nipple, using his free hand to ceress the other one. He alternated between the breasts, before moving up to her neck, then back to her mouth. "Put it in rev" which he went to do, about to guide his cock in before realising her hand was already doing that for him. "No loba, I'm the one in charge here, I'll do what I want"

He moves off of her, and for a second she thinks that he has had enough of her, before she notices him moving his head down to her cunt. His tongue met her folds as she let out a loud moan, using her hands to clutch his shoulders, as he flicked at her clit with his tongue before moving down fully to taste her. He alternated between long flat strokes to quick flicks, all the while loba was panting and moaning heavily. Once he paused, she tried to stand up, but almost fell due to the amount of pleasure she was in, before he caught her in his arms. "Don't worry girl I got you" she smiles, jumping up in the air wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He looked for a comfy place to sit, opting for the sofa, as he sat them both down, slipping his cock into her ass and moving his hand up to squeeze her breasts. 

Loba didn't care anymore about what he has done to her over the years. Cause now she was here in her room riding him, moaning his name for everyone to hear, and that's how she liked it. With every thrust inside of her it just made her moan harder, as she moved her feet to touch the floor, giving her enough strength to start to ride him at her own pace. Revs hand moved to her waist, assisting her to ride him as hard as she wanted, and all he could do was take in the view. Her face hot and flushed, her neck with all his hickeys on them, her breasts bouncing perfectly in rhythm. He couldn't help it anymore as he now moaned as loud as he could in hid deep voice, turning on loba even more, making her push her body down onto the full length of his cock. With one final thrust her legs tightly against his own until she came everywhere. Now it was his turn, thrusting harder and deeper, making her whimper. His hips started to buckle into her as she pushed back against him until he came hard, with a long low pitched moan of her name escaping his lips. Her head collapsed onto his chest as he looked down and smiled at the beautiful woman, planting a kiss on her forehead. 

She eventually looked up at him and smiled, planting a soft kiss on his lips. "Was that good revenant?" He looked away, making her think that he didn't enjoy it before his hand moved her head over his shoulder. "I loved it loba" she moves her head to him, shocked to hear him say that. "You..mean it rev?" To which he nods. She smiles and hugs him, as revenant carefully lifts her into bed, placing them both under the covers, where they make out before she starts to get tired. "Sleep with me rev?" To which he agrees to.

"Oh one more thing?" 

"What's that?"

"Pass me my phone" to which he does

She opens up her camera, taking a picture of the two of them in bed, her on top of him, his arms wrapped around her chest as her head was buried into his neck. "Just wanted a new background as well as a photo to make mirage jealous"

He laughs before bringing himself up slightly to kiss her passionately on the lips. "Goodnight...babe" which makes loba smile with excitement before falling asleep in his arms 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas that you want me to add please leave them in the comments and I'll be happy to add them in the next chapter


End file.
